Meister, Waffe und Medium
by Grenos
Summary: Neben Meistern und Waffen gab es auch noch Medien. Ein solches Medium besitzt Shinigami, der es nun, der ersten möglichkeit seid langem, weiter geben will. Medusa lebt? Und sie hat neue möglichkeiten gefunden ihre Macht zu steigern.
1. Ein Falke?

**Ein Falke?**

**Hier meine erste Story überhaupt.**

**Hier bei zu erwähnen, den Manga habe ich noch nicht gelesen, sondern nur den Anime angeschaut. Daher fängt meine Story beim Ende des Animes an. Nach dem Sieg über Sabusa. Zusätzlich habe ich noch einen OC mit eingebunden und dadurch eine neue Form neben Meister und Waffen eingebunden. Das Medium**

**Hoffe es gefällt euch.**

Nach dem unglaublichen Sieg über Sabusa auf dem Schloss Arachnes, steuerte Shinigami, seine Stadt, zurück an ihren angestammten Platz. Dort angekommen deaktivierte er Eibons Maschine und versperrte diese für spätere Zeiten.

Nun war die Zeit gekommen. Das erste Mal das ein Meister und seine Waffe ein Medium bekommen würden. Selbst Dr. Stein hatte nie die Ehre eines zu erhalten, da er sich nie auf eine eigene Waffe festlegen konnte. Makas Mutter hatte zwar die einzigartige Fähigkeit des Dämonenjägers, aber trennte sich schon früh von ihrer Waffe. Es gab noch einen weiteren wichtigen Grund, weshalb gerade jetzt, das erste Mal ein Medium vergeben werden konnte. Niemand würde es überleben, nur Waffen, aber Waffen konnten ohne Meister nicht ihr gänzliches Potential entfalten. An dem Tag an dem Sabusa fiel, zeigte Maka ihre Fähigkeiten als Waffe. An diesem Punkt war Shinigami klar, Maka und Soul wahren auserkoren, ein Medium zu erhalten. Maka die Meisterin und Waffe zu gleich war.

-Im Klassenzimmer-

„Nun haben wir endlich die Zeit diesen seltenen Vogel von innen zu Studieren" sprach Stein zu seiner Klasse, während er langsam mit seinem Messer ansetzte. Doch bevor er überhaupt den schnitt machen konnte, kam Makas Vater Spirit mit einem Wandspiegel in den Raum. „Entschuldigen sie mich bitte für die Unterbrechung Stein, Shinigami möchte etwas verkünden." sagte er zu Stein und stellte den Spiegel vor der Klasse ab. Sofort drehte er sich zu Maka um und schrie „MAKA ich bin so Stolz auf dich!" worauf Maka nur mit den Augen drehen konnte, sie hätte ihm liebend gern einen Maka Chop verpasst, beherrschte sich aber. „HALLLLOO, alle zusammen!" erschien Shinigami in dem Spiegel. „Wir erweisen heute einem Meister die Ehre, … auf mein Medium acht zu geben." Ox Ford meldete sich und sprach zugleich bei der Erwähnung von Medium „Shinigami, wenn ich fragen darf, was ist ein Medium?". Damit trat Stein vor, „Ein Medium ist ein Wesen das sich mit der Seele verbinden kann und somit die Seele in jeder Hinsicht zu stärken. Medien sind äußerst selten, weshalb wir diese hier im Unterricht nicht behandeln", hierbei unterbrach Shinigami Dr. Stein „Sie sind selten, und dennoch befindet sich eines in meinem Besitz und es langweilt sich zu Tode. Darum, Maka und Soul, werdet ihr beiden auf Korel acht geben und es überall hin mitnehmen.". Maka und Soul sprangen auf als ihre Namen fielen und starrten Shinigami ungläubig an. „Was meinen sie mit es?" sprach Maka als sie bemerkte das Shinigami dem Medium kein Geschlecht zuwies, aber der Name eindeutig männlicher Herkunft war. „Ganz einfach, es ist geschlechtslos, und habe es einfach Korel genannt." Nach dem er wiederholt den Namen erwähnt hatte, kam ein oranger Falke aus dem Spiegel geflogen und setzte sich auf die Schulter von Spirit. „Das ist Korel." sprach Spirit während er das Gefieder des Vogels streichelte, _Maka siehst du mir zu? Ich seh so Cool aus._ „Maka ruf ihn, damit er dich erkennen kann" instruierte Shinigami. „Korel!" rief Maka. Korel sah sie schief an. Alle warteten gespannt, was nun passieren würde. Maka spürte einen Druck auf ihrer Seele, während sie Korel in die Augen schaute. Da hob der Falke wieder ab und flog direkt auf Maka. Soul wollte sie aus Reflex schützen und versuchte sich in den Weg des Vogels zu stellen, doch dieser flog einfach durch ihn hindurch in Maka hinein. Alle die welchen die Seelen anderer sehen konnten, erkannten eine Veränderung in Makas Seele. Sie wurde größer. Maka blickte auf ihre Hände, drehte diese um sie genauer zu betrachten. „Ein zierlicher Körper ist das" kam es aus Makas Mund verzerrt. „Was ist mit Maka passiert!" schrie Soul Shinigami an, „Ein Medium übernimmt die Kontrolle des Meisters, normalerweise sterben diese dabei, doch da Maka hier zum teil auch eine Waffe ist, kann sie daran nicht sterben."

-In Makas Seele-

_Was ist passiert wo bin ich? _Schockiert sah sich Maka auf der endlosen Wiese um. Vor ihr saß eine Person, die sie nicht richtig erkennen konnte. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich der Person, dabei erkannte sie immer mehr was es war. Es hatte einen bauschig-orangen Schweif mit weißer spitze, einen grün geschuppten Oberkörper und einen pelzigen Kopf der einen Fuchs ähnelte. „Wer bist du?" fragte Maka leise, „Ich bin Korel. Deine Seele sieht schön aus, ich mag es.". Maka sah die Kreatur, die Korel sein soll, verdutzt an. „Korel war doch ein Falke, wie kommt es das du keiner bist?". „Das liegt daran, dass diese hier meine wahre Gestalt ist. Ich benutze sie nur selten, da viele sie fürchtet." während es sprach, stand es auf und drehte sich zu Maka um. „Ich habe fürs erste genug gesehen und werde deine Seele wieder verlassen.". „Warte!" rief Maka bevor Korel verschwinden konnte. „Warum bin ich hier und nicht in meinem Körper?", „Das erzähle ich die später, Soul macht sich sorgen um dich." und damit verschwand er.

-Klassenzimmer-

Maka schloss ihre Augen und auf ihrer Schulter erschien Korel als Falke. „Maka? Bist du in Ordnung?" sprach Soul sie an, „Ja ich denke schon." antwortete sie und sah dabei den Falken nachdenklich an. „Wie ich sehe, mag es dich. Damit wäre das auch geklärt, viel Spaß euch allen!" verabschiedete sich Shinigami und verschwand aus dem Spiegelbild. Spirit nahm den Spiegel wieder mit hinaus. „Ok, Maka und Soul, kommt doch mal beide mit Korel nach vorn." sprach Stein beide an nachdem Spirit den Raum verlassen hatte. „Soul, nimm deine Waffengestalt an." Soul wurde zur Sense die Maka auf fing und sich bereit hielt, unterdessen flog Korel zu Stein auf die Schulter. „Korel, jetzt bist du dran, verstärken Soul." Korel tauchte in die Sense ein, kurz darauf nahm die Sense augenblicklich die Hexenjäger Form an. „Wie ist das möglich." hauchte Maka, „Ein Medium kann einen Meister unheimlich verstärken, aber auch jedes andere Lebewesen, wobei nur Waffen diese Verstärkung überleben. Wenn eine Waffe verstärkt wird, geht sie in die Hexenjäger Form über. Füge jetzt mal eine Seelenresonanz hinzu Maka." Maka und Soul verbanden ihre Seelen und die Hexenjäger Form wurde größer als zuvor, es war wie ein Energieschub. „Seht ihr, bei einer einfachen Seelenresonanz wird einfach nur die Kraft erhöht, es entsteht keine neue Form. Ok das wars für heute." Soul und Korel verwandelten sich zurück. „Das war so cool Soul, aber ich werde trotzdem derjenige der Gott übertreffen wird." Soul und Black Star schlugen ein.

-Zuhause von Maka und Soul-

Blair wartete schon ungeduldig auf Soul und Maka, sie hatten ihr versprochen etwas feines mit zu bringen. Blair versuchte sich vorzustellen was es sein könnte, ein paar leckere Fische, vielleicht auch eine neue Bürste oder etwa etwas süßes zum anziehen? Sie konnte es kaum erwartet, da ging die Tür auf. Erst kam Soul herein und dann Maka mit einem Falken auf der Schulter. _Sie haben mir einen Falken zum fangen mitgebracht? Originell, aber ich mag es. _Kaum hatte Maka die Tür geschlossen, wurde sie von Blair angesprungen, welche versuchte den Falken zu erwischen. Dieser flog auf Souls Schulter. „Blair was soll das!" beschwerte sich Maka, aber Blair war noch voll auf den Falken fixiert. Soul hatte ein ungutes Gefühl das der Falke bei ihm war und Blair ihn wie einen Jäger anstarrte, der nur auf eine Falsche Bewegung wartete. „Ah, Blair, jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein, tut mir leid, ich habe dich ganz vergessen. Der Falke bei Soul ist Korel denn kannst du nicht haben. Shinigami hat ihn mir anvertraut, es tut mir leid." versuchte Maka Blair zu trösten, Blair sah sie aber nur traurig an und lief heulen in ihr Zimmer. „Das hätte böse enden können, uncool." sagte Soul zu Korel gelassener als er eben noch war. „Wo willst du schlafen Korel?" fragte Maka, aber die frage war überflüssig, Korel flog bei der Frage in Makas Zimmer und Kuschelte sich, am Rand ihres Bettes, an ihr Kissen. „Na gut, ich hoffe ich stoße dich nicht aus mein Bett.". _Glückspilz _dachte sich Soul.

**Wie gefällt es euch derzeitig? **

**Das nächste Kapitel gibt's in frühestens 3 Wochen.**


	2. Eine Schlange lebt noch

**Eine Schlange lebt noch**

**Ein bisschen mehr als 3 Wochen später, schaff ich es doch noch etwas hoch zu laden XD**

**Ihr habt ja schon gelesen, Medusa lebt, aber wie? Das schiebe ich hier jetzt ein muahahaha.**

**Dieses Kapitel ist Synchron zum ersten geschrieben.**

**Ach ja, nicht wundern das auf einmal Informationen aus dem Manga kommen ;P hab versucht mich noch ein wenig zu informieren.**

**Musste noch einmal bearbeiten wegen fehlender Information und besser Lesbarkeit ;)**

Nachdem Shibusen mit samt ihrer Stadt verschwunden wahren, lösten sich alle angestellten von Arachne auf, um ein neues leben zu beginnen, weit weg von solch schlechten Arbeitsbedingungen. Eruka, die mit Teufelsauge abseits zusahen, wie Sabusa vernichtet wurde, trennten sich.

Teufelsauge ging seiner Wege als Kopfgeldjäger, wobei es häufiger, während seiner Jagden, vorkam das er seine Fähigkeiten falsch einsetzte.

Zu Eruka, sie war gerade zurück auf dem Weg nach Hause, endlich froh, dass sie die Schlangen von Meduse los war.

Doch dem war nicht so, Medusa hatte zwar geflunkert das Eruka voll von Schlangen war, aber eine war auf jeden Fall in ihr. Die Lebensversicherung von Medusa. _„Das hat wohl nicht so ganz funktioniert, aber wir sind noch lange nicht am ende. Hahahaha" _ertönte es in Erukas Kopf, welche in inne hielt und ganz blass wurde. Das konnte nicht sein, Medusa wurde getötet, aber das war eindeutig ihre Stimme.

„M-m-me-dusa?" stotterte sie angst erfüllt, doch noch nicht befreit zu sein. _„Ja, liebe Eruka und da ich deinen Körper nicht übernehmen kann, suchst du mir einen geeigneten. Ich werde mich an Maka und Soul Rächen. Wenn ich die mächtigen Artefakte von Eibon nicht haben kann, dann holen wir uns ein Medium und ich weiß auch schon von wo.". _Wieso, wieso, wieso nur ich, niedergeschlagen überlegte sie wo sie einen passenden Körper für Medusa herbekommen sollte. Ihr vielen nicht viele Möglichkeiten ein, „Medusa, willst du es nochmal mit dem Mädchen versuchen?" _„Warum nicht, etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber ich hatte mich schon daran gewöhnt."._Also machte Eruka sich, mit gesenktem Kopf, niedergeschlagen auf den Weg nach Shibusen. Ständig das Gelächter von Medusa im Kopf hörend.

-Shibusen-

Am Rand des Gehweges hüpfte ein Frosch unermüdlich den Weg entlang. Mit dem Ziel, das Mädchen Rachel, zu finden. Aber als Frosch in einer solch großen Stadt ein bestimmtes Mädchen zu finden ist vollkommen unmöglich. Aber das Mädchen direkt zu suchen, war gar nicht ihr Plan, nein, sie war unterwegs in eine bestimmt Gasse. Dort wartete auf sie die Mizune Familie. Die Mizune kannten sich hervorragend in der Stadt aus. Und zu 5. hatten sie eine höhere Chance Rachel zu finden als ein einzelner Frosch. Aber erst einmal musste sie lebend in die Gasse kommen ohne zertreten oder zerquetscht zu werden. Mehr als einmal musste sie vor ein paar kleinen Knirpsen fliehen, die sie sezieren wollten.

Erschöpft kam Eruka endlich in der Gasse an und ließ sich an einer Hauswand nieder sinken. Wenig später trafen die Mizune ein. „Mizune! Ich habe euch schon vermisst" freute sich Eruka „Ich brauch eure Hilfe, ich suche ein Mädchen Namens Rachel, sie hat kurzes braunes Haar, oder war es blondes Haar?" überlegte Eruka, doch die Mizune wussten schon um wen es sich handeln musste. Eine Mizune nahm Eruka mit auf einen Flug zu dem Kindergarten, wo das 5 Jährige Mädchen sein sollte.

-Kindergarten von Shibusen-

Rachel stand gerade vor der Tür zum Kindergarten, wo sie auf ihre Mutter wartete, um abgeholt zu werden. Und da kam sie auch schon, ihre Mutter. Zusammen gingen sie ohne Umschweife und an jeglichen herum streunenden Tiere vorbei, direkt nach Hause.

Die Mizune Familie landete kurz darauf, mit Eruka, in einer nahen Gasse zum Kindergarten. „Wie kommen wir jetzt dort rein?" fragte Eruka sich selbst laut. Die Mizune berieten sich und kamen zu einer erfolgversprechenden Lösung. Zwei der Mizune vereinten sich, nun stand an ihrer stelle ein kleines Mädchen. Eruka grübelte immer noch vor sich hin, eine Lösung suchend und dabei den Blick auf den Kindergarten gerichtet. Als sie angehoben wurde. Vor lauter Schreck strampelte sie mit ihren Sprungbeinen um sich aus dem Griff zu befreien. Ehe sie realisierte das Mizune sie angehoben hatte, in Kinderform wie sie feststellen musste, das war perfekt, nun könnten sie hinein und nach Rachel suchen. So wurde es auch umgesetzt, Mizune ging mit Eruka in ihren Händchen hinein.

Niemanden schien es zu stören das ein wild fremdes Mädchen einfach so in ein Kindergarten ging. Den Betreuern ist sie auch nicht einmal aufgefallen, da jeder dachte das sie einem anderen Betreuer zugehörte. Sie gingen die einzelnen Etagen und Flure durch, lugten in jedes Zimmer hinein und spielten auf dem Spielplatz auf der Rückseite. Man durfte ja nicht auffallen, zum Nachteil von Eruka. Jedoch fanden sie Rachel nicht. Mizune verließ wieder den Kindergarten und ging wieder in die Gasse wo der Rest der Familie wartete.

„Wahrscheinlich ist sie schon nach Hause gegangen." alle Mizune nickten Eruka zu, auch die sich gerade wieder getrennt hatten. Das war schon ein wenig schwieriger das Zuhause des Mädchens zu finden, aber wenn sie Medusa aus sich heraus haben und nicht sterben wollte, dann musste sie es wohl oder übel über sich ergehen lassen. Noch ehe sie aus ihren Gedanken heraus war, verteilten sich die Mizune in der ganzen Stadt, um das Mädchen zu finden und ihrer Freundin zu helfen.

Eruka drehte sich zu den Mizune um, „Mizune? WO SEID IHR!" rief sie, Eruka fühlte sich gerade im Stich gelassen von ihren Freundinnen. Da saß sie nun in einer Gasse und Weinte sich aus. Anderweitig waren die Mizune eifrig bei der Suche nach Rachel, nicht weit entfernt vom Kindergarten fanden sie auch das Haus wo sie Rachel kurzzeitig am Fenster sahen. Mizune machten sich sofort auf zur Gasse.

Mizune kamen in der Gasse an und sahen Eruka heulend liegen. Sie umkreisten Eruka und fiepten sie an. Eruka sah auf und sah das Mizune sie doch nicht allein gelassen hatten, sie hatten nur auf eigene Faust Rachel gesucht. Sie sprang der ersten Mizune an den Hals die sie erreichen konnte. Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Rachels Haus.

Nun musste es schnell gehen, Eruka verwandelte sich wieder in ihre Hexen Gestalt und warf eine Quappen-Bombe. Damit verbreitete sie Chaos und entführte Rachel aus den Trümmern des Hauses, auf das sie die Bombe geworfen hatte.

Mit Hilfe von Mizune flogen sie aus der Stadt Shibusen. „Medusa ich habe Rachel, was nun?" _„Mmmhhh, ich kann meinen Körper nicht mehr generieren, also brauch ich ihren Körper für mich allein. Setze sie ab, ich mach den Rest"_.

Mizune landete mit Eruka und Rachel außer Sicht von Shibusen. Eruka bekam kurz nach der Landung große Augen, den etwas kroch ihre Kehle hoch, ihr Hals wurde dicker und kurz darauf kam eine Schlange aus Erukas Mund herausgekrochen.

Eruka lag auf ihren Händen und Knien und japste nach Luft, nachdem die Schlange sie vollkommen verlassen hatte. Diese schlängelte sich zum bewusstlosen Mädchen herüber und kroch ihr in den Mund. Dabei wachte sie nicht einmal auf.

Wenn man das Mädchen nun aus der Sicht der Seelen betrachten würde, dann würde man erkennen das Medusas Seele, die Seele des Mädchens langsam auf sog und damit den Körper dauerhaft für sich beanspruchen würde.

Das Mädchen öffnete ihre Augen, dies waren aber nicht mehr die Augen des Mädchens sondern von Medusa. Mit ihrem boshaften Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Schon wieder diese geschmacklose Kleidung, Eruka, wir gehen jetzt zu meinem Versteck und holen mein Kleid und dann Holen wir uns das Medium vom Shinigami." Eruka sah Medusa bleich an, „Aber wie willst du denn das anstellen?" flüsterte sie. „Ich habe vor einer weile gespürt das der Shinigami sein Medium frei gelassen hat. Bei wem auch immer es ist, ich werde es mir holen.".

Doch bevor Medusa ausführlicher werden konnte, „Nein, da mach ich nicht mit, ich bin jetzt frei!" sträubte sie sich, wieder nach Shibusen zu gehen und dann auch noch ein Medium zu stehlen, was auch ohne Besitzer schwer genug war. „Du hast keine Wahl" lächelte Medusa Eruka an „Denkst du etwa ich lasse eine so hervorragende Untergebene einfach gehen? Natürlich sind immer noch Schlangen in dir drin und das wird auch noch lange so bleiben. HAHAHAhaha".

Bleich starte Eruka sie an. „Ja, Medusa" gab sie sich geschlagen und trottete hinter Medusa her.


	3. Großer böser Wolf

**Großer böser Wolf**

**Auf zum 3.**

**Soul fehlen noch Seelen, wie viele eigentlich, hab im Anime nicht aufgepasst wie viele er am ende schon neu gesammelt hatte, kann mir das einer sagen?**

-Shibusen-

Nach einer erholsamen Nacht gingen Maka und Soul sich einen Auftrag holen. Ihnen fehlten noch so einige Seelen bis Soul eine Death Scythe werden würde.

Mit Korel auf der Schulter von Maka, standen sie vor der Informationstafel. Ein Auftrag stach ihnen sofort ins Auge, _„Großer böser Wolf verängstigt und verschlingt kleine Kinder im Foresta Wald"_. „Hört sich nach dem Märchen vom Rotkäppchen an." stellte Maka fest, Soul der das Märchen nicht kannte blickte sie fragend an und Korel zwitscherte so als würde es Lachen.

„Dennoch hört es sich nach einem leichten Auftrag an, den nehmen wir." sprach Maka weiter. „Der wird sein blaues wunder erleben." gab Soul grinsend dazu.

-Foresta Wald-

Am Rand des Waldes angekommen, betrachteten die drei, den von Wolken überzogenen, düsteren Pfad in den Wald. „Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache." fröstelte Maka, „Hast du etwa auf einmal angst in einen Wald zu gehen?" verspottete Soul sie. „Nein, ach ich weiß auch nicht. Ich habe einfach nur ein schlechtes Gefühl bei diesem Auftrag."

Dennoch ging Maka voraus und Soul leicht hinter ihr.

Die Geräusche des Waldes stimmten Maka nicht gerade munterer oder nahmen ihr die Angst vor ihr Gefühl. Korel ignorierte ihre Gefühle und schlummerte auf ihrer Schulter gemütlich. Soul trottete hinter der geängstigten Maka hinterher, amüsiert darüber das Maka doch noch hin und wieder Angst und Furcht zeigte.

Plötzlich knackte ein Ast neben Maka, welche sofort in die Luft sprang und sich umsah. „Hahaha, das war doch nur ein Ast, komm schon Maka, entspann dich." gab Soul ihr zu gute. Nichts sagend, wendete sich Maka wieder dem Weg zu und lief zitternd weiter. Soul konnte sich das Lachen nur schwer verkneifen.

Was Soul aber nicht ahnte, war das der Wolf die beiden beobachtete und er versehentlich auf einen Ast getreten war. „Das war knapp, man sollte hier mal den Wald aufräumen, man kann sich ja nur schwer an schleichen." flüsterte er zu sich selbst.

Der Wald wurde immer dichter und der Weg stets schmaler. Das gefiel Maka überhaupt nicht und Soul interessierte es nicht.

Der Weg endete auf einer großen Fläche wo nur wenige Bäume standen, ein kleines Tal in mitten des Waldes. Hier sah der Boden tot aus und die Bäume waren nur noch die Schatten ihrer selbst.

Maka trat einige Schritte auf diesen Kahlen Fleck des Waldes, überwältigt von diesem Naturphänomen.

Der Wolf sah seine Chance, der Junge blieb im Wald stehen, diesen würde er sich zuerst schnappen.

Mit einem Satz sprang der Wolf aus seinem Versteck zwischen den Bäumen auf Soul zu, dieser verwandelte instinktiv seinen Rechten Arm in eine Sense und schlug in die Richtung in der er den Feind spürte.

Der Wolf machte große Augen als er Souls Arm sah und Wich gerade noch so aus, um mit seinem nächsten Sprung wieder im Dickicht zu verschwinden.

Soul spürte keinen Widerstand und dachte er habe sich das nur eingebildet. „Soul? Was hast du gesehen?", „Nichts, dachte da wollte mich etwas anspringen, hab mich wohl getäuscht.". Nun wachte auch Korel aus seinem Schlummer und betrachtete ein wenig geschockt seine Umgebung. „Hahaha, nun hat auch noch der Vogel angst." Das nahm Korel ihm übel und flatterte ihm um den Kopf und hackte auf ihn ein. „Ey, was soll das, hör auf!" brüllte Soul auf Korel ein und versuchte sich vor den Attacken zu schützen, während nun Maka lachen musste.

„Hoffentlich ist das Mädchen nicht so aufmerksam."

Der Wolf versuchte seinen zweiten Anlauf, diesmal bei dem weiter entfernten Maka. Mit zwei Sätzen war er schon an sie heran, noch ehe Maka reagieren konnte, lag sie auch schon am Boden. Der Wolf wollte gerade in ihre Kehle beißen, wurde aber von Korel davon abgehalten, der ihm auf den Kopf herum pickte. Soul hatte sich auch schon Kampfbereit gemacht, nachdem er den Angreifer wieder gespürt hatte.

Der Wolf musste durch Soul vom Wald weg ausweichen und dabei Maka wieder frei lassen. „Maka sei vorsichtiger!" rief Soul ihr zu, sie nickte ihm zu und machte sich bereit Soul als Waffe zu benutzen. Und schon hatte sie die gewohnte Sense in ihren Händen. „Ich hatte ja einen Wolf erwartet, aber du siehst anders aus als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte." gab Maka überrascht, ihre Angst schon vergessen, „Wieso, ich habe die Ohren, den Schweif und die Klauen" „Und übergewichtig dazu" kicherte sie seinen Satz zu ende. Der Wolf lief vor Wut rot an. „Das ist egal! Da passt du auch noch rein!" brüllte er Maka an und bewegte sich übernatürlich schnell, um Maka zu überraschen. Diese ließ sich nichts anmerken und wich ihm elegant zur Seite aus, noch in der selben Bewegung, Hieb sie nach ihm und verfehlte. „Wie konntest du ausweichen! AAARrrrrggh" brüllte er Maka an und rannte wieder los.

So ging es eine ganze weile, der Wolf rannte an Maka heran, sie wich ihm aus und verfehlte ebenfalls mit ihren Schlägen. Korel saß abseits auf einem Baum und sah sich das Schauspiel in aller Seelenruhe an. Auf der anderen Seite des Feldes, schauten 12 Augen dem Kampf abwartend zu, wissend wer gewinnen wird und dann geschwächt.

Plötzlich stolperte der Wolf mit einem Aufschrei „Verdammte Wurzeln!" und verlor seinen Kopf. Soul verwandelte sich zurück und griff sich die leckere Seele, bevor sie im Dreck landen konnte. „Guten Appetit" sagte er bevor Soul die Seele mit lautem schmatzen verschluckte.

„Er war doch stärker als ich gedacht hatte." sprach Maka während sie sich streckte zu Soul. „Der hatte nichts drauf, er stolperte ja über seine eigenen Füße." amüsierte er sich und gratulierte Maka für diesen gekonnten und leichten Sieg.

Von den 12 Augen blieben nur noch 10, das andere Augenpaar auf dem weg das Feld zu umkreisen.

Korel plusterte sich auf und wollte gerade zu Maka fliegen, doch dazu kam es nicht mehr. Korel wurde in ein Sack gestopft, jedoch nicht geräuschlos. Mit einem lauten krächzen machte Korel auf sich aufmerksam. Maka und Soul sahen gerade noch wie Korel in einem Sack verschwand, der von Eruka gehalten wurde. „Soul schnell" reagierte Maka blitzartig, und hatte auch schon Soul als Sense wieder in der Hand. „Maka hinter dir!" wies Soul Maka hin, noch bevor Maka einen schritt machen konnte. Die Mizune Schwestern waren gerade im Sturzflug auf Maka gewesen. Sie konnte sich noch rechtzeitig ducken und sprintete dann auf Eruka los, welche gerade versuchte mit Korel in den Wald zu flüchten.

Im lauf warf Eruka einige Quappen-Bomben hinter sich und blockierte somit den Weg für Maka. Sie gab aber nicht so leicht auf und warf Soul durch die Staubwolke, in der Hoffnung Eruka irgendwie zu behindern. Soul flog knapp an Eruka vorbei und glücklicherweise schnitt er dabei den Sack, in dem Korel gefangen war, auf.

Korel flog sofort in die Luft und musste augenblicklich den Mizune Schwestern ausweichen, was für ihn ein leichtes war. Nach erfolgreichem ausweichen setzte es zum Sturzflug an, um mit Maka zu verschmelzen, was dem Falken auch gelang. Augenblicklich sprintete Maka/Korel auf Soul zu, das viel schneller als man es bei ihr je gesehen hatte.

Mit einem Griff hatte sie Soul, der noch in der Erde steckte, in der Hand und rannte aus dem Wald heraus.

„Das war überraschend." sprach Medusa ruhig. „Es tut mir leid Medusa. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet das sie ihre Waffe werfen würde." „Das ist egal, interessant finde ich das der Shinigami sein wertvolles Medium an Maka weiter gegeben hat. Das erschwert die Sache erheblich."

Auf einer Straße außerhalb des Foresta Waldes kam Maka endlich zum stehen und brach vorn über zusammen. „MAKA!" schrack Soul aus seiner Form heraus und rollte sie auf den Rücken. Korel kam gerade aus der Brust von Maka und legte sich auf ihr schlafen. „Das ist nicht dein ernst, du rennst mit Maka bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit und dann legst du dich einfach auf ihr schlafen, voll uncool. Jetzt darf ich euch wohl allein nach Hause tragen." beschwerte er sich bei Korel, welches schon eingeschlafen war.

Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, zog Maka den Mantel aus und schnürte sie sich auf den Rücken und trug Korel in den Armen. „Immerhin hast du mir über die hälfte des Weges erspart." seufzte er vor sich hin und trottete den Weg entlang.


	4. Woher Kommen Medien?

**Woher kommen Medien?**

**Letztes Kapitel hat mich selbst überrascht, wollte eigentlich eine etwas andere Action einbauen, aber ich finde das es trotzdem gut geworden ist. Und wegen des banalen Todes des Wolfes, das ist doch nur ein kleiner Fisch, da braucht kein großer Fight entstehen, entschuldigt wenn das meine Ansicht ist ;)**

**Aber egal, auf zum nächsten.**

-Shibusen, beim Shinigami-

Shinigami sah Soul mit einem starrem Blick an, Soul saß ihm gegenüber und rührte sich nicht, noch lies er sich etwas anmerken. „So, Medusa lebt also noch." sagte Shinigami ruhig und starrte Soul weiter an, und nahm zwischen durch einen kleinen Schluck seines Kaffee 's. Neben Soul saß Maka 's Vater, welcher in Ruhe seinen Kaffee schlürfte.

„Das ist ein Problem" sprach der Shinigami, und erst jetzt wurde Spirit klar das Maka in Gefahr stecken könnte. „MAKA!" Soul und Shinigami sahen Spirit entgeistert an, ließen ihn aber erst einmal sich aus heulen. „Medusa scheint hinter Korel her zu sein. Wissen sie etwas darüber?" fragte Soul.

„Ja, ein wenig. Die Hexen haben ursprünglich die Medien erschaffen um ihre Macht zu steigern. Doch irgendwie sind alle Medien vor einer Ewigkeit entkommen, wieso, weiß ich nicht." Erzählte Shinigami und nahm sogleich wieder einen Schluck. „Das heißt Maka ist in Gefahr!" schrie Soul Shinigami an. Im Hintergrund rollte heulend Spirit vom einem ende des Raumes zum anderen, dabei„Maka!" vor sich hin schluchzen.

-Im Zimmer von Maka-

Korel lag noch immer schlafend neben Maka auf dem Kopfkissen und Maka selbst lag im Bett bewusstlos von den Körperlichen Anstrengungen, die Korel von ihr abverlangte. In der Küche stand Bliar in Katzenform auf dem Tisch und ließ Küchengeräte ihre Arbeit machen. Sie war dabei eine Fischsuppe zu Kochen. Was man von außen nicht sah, Korel war noch immer mit Makas Seele verbunden.

-In Makas Seele-

Maka saß neben der merkwürdigen Kreatur die sie beim ersten treffen auch vorgefunden hatte. Da sie nun neben einander saßen, konnte sie nun seinen Körper genauer erkennen. Grün geschuppten Oberkörper, einen langen Schweif der am ende bauschig wurde und einen Fuchs ähnlichen Kopf. Also genau so wie sie ihn auch aus der ferne erkennen konnte, nur den Schweif hatte sie falsch eingeschätzt, dieser war auch extrem lang, dieser war knapp zwei mal länger als sein Körper.

„Woher kommst du eigentlich? Ich meine wo warst du bevor du beim Shinigami warst?" fragte Maka im ruhigen entspannten Ton, die Wolken ihrer Seele beobachtend.

„Ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Ich weiß nur das ich schon eine Ewigkeit mit dem Shinigami unterwegs war. Was vor dem war, weiß ich nicht." antwortete Korel betrübt, während er so da saß und die Weite der Wiese betrachtete.

Maka wendete ihren Blick von den Wolken ab und schaute Korel ins Gesicht. „Shinigami hatte mir mal erzählt das ich von den Hexen erzeugt wurde, um ihre Macht zu stärken. Scheinbar können Hexen auch nicht sterben wenn sie mich benutzen." ergänzte Korel mit einem leeren Blick. „Deswegen wollte Medusa dich unbedingt haben. Aber wieso gerade dich?"

„Shinigami meinte das aus irgendeinem Grund es allen Medien gelungen ist zu fliehen und keiner mehr gefunden wurde. Er hatte mich ja auch geheim gehalten so gut er konnte. Aber scheinbar wusste Medusa von mir." Nach einer kurzen Pause erzählte es weiter „Ich weiß nicht wo die Anderen sind oder was ihnen geschehen ist, und warum Shinigami mich gerade jetzt dir gegeben hat ist mir ein Rätsel.".

Für Maka hörte es sich so an als wollte Korel gar nicht bei ihr bleiben, aber es hatte sie ausgewählt, aber wiederum wurde es vom Shinigami gebeten. _„Ich frage ihn mal lieber"_ dachte sich Maka und stellt auch gleich die Frage. „Du willst lieber bei Shinigami sein, oder?" Schockiert sah Korel sie an, aber gab ihr durch ein nicken recht. „Er ist immer so lustig und unbeschwert seid er Shibusen aufgebaut hatte. Ich bin nie seiner Seite gewichen, nie habe ich ihn allein gelassen.".

Traurig sah Korel in den Himmel von Makas Seele. „Wir können ihn ja besuchen gehen, wenn du willst." versuchte Maka ihn auf zu muntern. „Danke Maka, du bist ein guter Mensch, etwas einfältig, aber gut. Ich denke dein Körper hat sich genug erholt, lass uns gehen."

-Im Zimmer von Maka-

Maka öffnete ihre Augen. Das erste was sie wahrnahm, war Korels Gezwitscher und wie er vor einer schwarzen Katze mit Zipfelmütze flüchtete. Maka rieb sich noch einmal die Augen bevor sie unbeeindruckt Blair einen „Maka Chop" verpasste. Leicht gehetzt landete Korel auf Makas Schulter und sah belustigt zu wie Blair langsam zu Boden viel, mit einer riesigen Beule. Blair blieb aber nicht lange benommen am Boden liegen, schnell rappelte sie wich wieder auf und brachte freudig Maka ihre Fischsuppe.

Mit grauen stellt Maka fest das die Suppe keine Suppe war, sondern nur noch verbrannter Moder. „Äh, danke Blair, ich habe aber keinen Hunger". Nach dieser abfuhr von Maka ließ Blair ihre Ohren hängen und trottet zurück in die Küche, während Maka sich auf den Weg zum Shinigami machte.

-Shibusen, beim Shinigami-

Kurz bevor Maka den Raum vom Shinigami betreten konnte, rollte Spirit heulend an Maka vorbei. In der Mitte des Raumes saßen immer noch Soul und Shinigami am Tisch. Sofort als Korel Shinigami erblickte, flog er Hals über Kopf zu ihm hinüber und landete sanft auf seiner Schulter. Shinigami sah auf und streichelte Korel's Gefieder, dieser machte es sich bequemer und schloss die Augen. Soul drehte sich zu Maka um, „wie geht es dir?" fragte er vorsichtig. „Ganz gut, bis auf das Blair mir ihre selbst gemachte Fischsuppe zubereitet hatte" lachte Maka. Auf ihr fröhliches Gelächter stimmten der Shinigami und Soul mit ein. Nur Spirit der noch in seiner Verzweiflung am Boden lag stimmte nicht ein.

Ganz im Gegenteil, erst jetzt bemerkte er Maka und sprang heulend ihr um den Hals „Maka verlass mich nicht. Ich weiß nicht was ich ohne dich machen sollte." schluchzte er ihr vor. „Was ist denn mit ihm los?" fragte sie hilfesuchend an die beiden anderen, doch sie hoben nur ihre Schulter, dabei wäre Korel fast heruntergefallen. Dafür beschwerte es sich gewaltig beim Shinigami, der ihn sofort weiter kraulte. „Lass mich los Papa." geschockt wie er wieder einmal von seiner Tochter abgewiesen wurde, verkroch er sich in einer Ecke des Raumes und bemitleidete sich selbst. Daraufhin lachten allen.

Nach einem plötzlichen Sinneswandel hörte der Shinigami auf zu lachen „Jetzt im ernst Maka. Hüttet euch vor Medusa. Wenn sie Korel bekommt weiß niemand was sie anstellen würde." sagte er ernst. Soul sah ihn mit angst an, schon damit rechnend das sie Shibusen nicht mehr verlassen durften und er wohl nie zur Death Scythe werden würde, doch da wurde ihm die sorge abgenommen, „Seelen könnt ihr trotzdem weiter jagen. Mit Korel an eurer Seite dürftet ihr vor Medusa leicht fliehen, aber passt auf das sie es nicht bekommt.". Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht stimmte Maka zu.


	5. Woher nimmt Maka ihre Bücher?

**Woher nimmst du die Bücher?**

**Habt ihr euch schon mal gefragt wo Maka ihre Bücher für den Maka-Chop her nimmt? **

**Nochmal zum Verständnis, Korel ist vom unbestimmten Geschlecht, daher weder „er" noch „sie", das heißt Korel ist ein „es". Ich gebe Korel irgendwann später ein Geschlecht. **

-Shibusen-

Nachdem Maka mit Soul, Shinigami verlassen hatten, trennten sie sich. Aufgrund eines Vorfalls mit Soul und Blair. Maka hatte Soul auf dem Küchenboden liegen sehen, das war ja nicht so schlimm, aber das Blair wiedermal nackt auf ihm lag und ihm schmeichelte, das brachte Maka zur Weißglut und damit zu ihrem berühmten „Maka-Chop", der Soul traf. Daher stampfte sie wütend durch die Stadt.

Unterwegs traf sie Tsubaki, welche gerade unterwegs zum Badehaus war. „Maka. Kommst du mit zum Badehaus?", Maka überlegte kurz, aber entschied sich mit zu gehen. „Ja, ich denke schon.", Lass mich raten, Soul hat wieder was angestellt?" erriet sie anhand Makas Gesichtszügen. „Ich will nicht drüber reden." gab Maka leise zur Antwort.

Sie unterhielten sich noch ein wenig, während sie die Strecke zum Badehaus zurücklegten. Angekommen gingen sie sofort in den Umkleiden, zogen sich aus und griffen sich jeweils ein Handtuch und wickelten sich in diese ein.

Beide traten aus der Umkleide in das offene Bad heraus. Sie sahen sich noch kurz nach einer freien Stelle und nach bekannten Gesichtern um. Dabei viel Makas blick auf die Thompson Schwestern, Patti spielte mit einem Spielzeugschiff im Wasser, während Liz das Badehaus dazu missbrauchte um sich zu Sonnen und das ohne Bikini-Streifen. Ein lächeln stahl sich auf Makas Gesicht und ging auf die beiden mit Tsubaki hinüber.

Black Star stand wie immer um diese Zeit an der Mauer zum Außenbad-Bereich des Badehauses. Es gab zwei, eines für die Frauen und eines für die Männer. Er stand vor dem der Frauen und versuchte seine Gedanken zu beruhigen und sich auf sein vorhaben vorzubereiten.

Nicht weit von Black Star entfernt saß Korel in einem Baum und beobachtete ihn. Es wollte sehen was er dort tat und wohin Maka verschwunden war, sie hatte es ganz und gar beim Shinigami vergessen. Seid es ihr verschwinden bemerkt hatte, suchte es sie schon, unterwegs fand es Black Star. Von ihm wusste es, das er ein Freund von Maka war und er es bestimmt zu ihr führen würde.

Black Star hatte gerade seine Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen und fing an die Mauer zu erklimmen. Er kam schnell voran, da er schon fast Tag täglich diese Mauer erklomm. Als er den Rand erreichte, stählte er nochmal seine Gedanken, „Ich bleibe Still. Ich bin eins mit der Mauer. Ich bin der Schatten. Ich bin der flüsternde Wind! ICH BIN BESSER ALS GOTT!" fing er an zu denken, aber mit jedem weiteren Mantra wurde er Lauter bis er das Letzte heraus brüllte und gleichzeitig sich über die Mauer hievte.

Alle Frauen und Mädchen sahen in Richtung des Ausrufs und sahen Black Star wie er gerade die Mauer herunter sprang. Alle wussten schon um wen es sich handelte und warfen genervt ihre Handtücher über ihre Körper. Tsubaki sah ihn wutentbrannt an, hatte aber unglücklicher weise ihre Shuriken in der Umkleide vergessen.

Black Star merkte das er bisher noch nicht von einem Shuriken getroffen wurde und dadurch auch nicht wieder aus dem Badebereich heraus. Mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht blickte er auf, da er die ganze Zeit auf den Boden gestarrt hatte und erkannte das ihn alle ignorierten. In seinem Irrglauben das er es endlich geschafft hatte, schlich er laut lachend am Rand der Mauer entlang.

Korel spürte eine gefährliche, aber vertraute, Kraft hinter den Mauern. Es hatte zwar Angst, musste aber wissen was dort war. Also flog er auf die Mauer und blickte hinunter.

Um Maka konnte man eine Rote Aura erkennen, ihre Aura der Wut. Langsam stand sie aus dem Wasser auf machte sich nicht die Mühe ihre weiblichen Züge zu verstecken, ging mit schnellem Schritt auf Black Star zu, welcher immer noch kichernd an der Mauer vorbei schlich und Maka nicht bemerkte. Maka kam hinter Black Star an, dieser Bemerkte eine furchterregende Kraft hinter sich. Langsam drehte er sich um. Doch das einzige was er sah, war eine stählerne Buchkante die sich in sein Gesicht grub und es in seinen Kopf drückte. Bewusstlos viel er zu Boden, aber Maka war noch nicht fertig mit ihm. Mit einem tritt zwischen den Beinen flog er aus dem Badebereich. Alle jubelten ihr zu. Maka ignorierte das gejubel und ging zurück zu ihrer Badestelle.

Korel sah alles ungläubig mit. _Wenn sie dieses Buch in einen Kampf zücken würde, dann bräuchte sie von niemanden Hilfe. _Stellte Korel mit großen Augen fest.

Maka setzte sich gerade ins Wasser als Patti schelmisch fragte „Maka, wo hattest du eben das Buch eigentlich her?", in ihre frage stimmten Liz und Tsubaki ein. Maka war es Peinlich zu sagen wo sie die Bücher her nimmt, aber sie kam um die fragenden Blicke ihrer Freundinnen nicht drum herum, also antwortete sie es Wahrheitsgetreu. „Ich weiß es nicht" lachte sie in ihrem Stimmungswechsel, „Wenn ich wütend bin, habe ich einfach ein Buch in der Hand.". Darauf mussten alle lachen.

Korel flog hinunter, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Als Maka den Vogel sah, stockte sie in ihrem Lachen und fühlte sich schlecht, dass sie Korel vollkommen vergessen hatte. Korel landete mit seinen scharfen Klauen auf Makas weicher Schulter. Durch einen kurzen Aufschrei signalisierte Maka das Korel ihr ordentlich Schmerzen zufügte, aber sie wusste das sie es verdient hatte, nachdem sie Korel vergessen hatte. Korel entspannte seinen griff und hinter ließ ein paar Punkt ähnliche Abdrücke auf Makas Haut. Sie strich über Korels Gefieder und setzte sich ins Wasser. „Maka du siehst aus wie ein Pirat mit dem Vogel auf der Schulter" bemerkte Patti, Liz berichtigte sie „Piraten haben Papageien auf der Schulter, nicht Falken" „Ist doch egal" erwiderte Patti ein geschnappt. Darauf fingen wieder alle an zu lachen und Korel kuschelte sich gemütlich an Makas Hals und schlief ein.


	6. Mäuse Plage

**Mäuse Plage**

**Armer Black Star, vielleicht schafft er es ja beim nächsten mal.**

**Mir ist gerade aufgefallen das ich Crona vollkommen vergessen hatte und nein, ich mach Crona jetzt nicht männlich, … sie wollte einfach nicht.**

**Als Ersatz kommt Crona jetzt.**

-Shibusen-

Maka hatte sich schon gewundert warum Crona nicht mit Baden waren? Daher, nachdem Maka sich angezogen hatte, ging sie mit Korel zu Crona.

Crona hatte, nach dem Tod von Asura und dem vermeintlichen Tod von Medusa sowie von Arachne, eine kleine Wohnung, in der Nachbarschaft von Maka, bekommen.

Maka klopfte an die Tür zu Cronas Wohnung. Hinter der Tür hörte man ein Mädchen aufschrecken und über etwas stolpern, dann war nichts mehr zu hören. Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich zaghaft die Tür.

„Wer ist da?" stotterte Crona durch den Spalt der geöffneten Tür. „Ich bins Maka, darf ich rein kommen?" fragte Maka, innerlich stöhnte sie auf, über Cronas Unsicherheiten, die sie wohl nie ablegen würde.

„Maka." flüsterte Crona und entriegelte die Tür, um Maka herein zu lassen.

Korel wartete nicht mal bis die Tür vollkommen offen stand und flog herein. Crona erschrak sich so heftig das sie hinten über fiel und sich in die nächste Ecke verkroch. „Korel! Was soll das!" schrie Maka in die Richtung des Vogels. Ohne den Blick vom Vogel zu nehmen schloss sie die Tür und ging zu Crona hinüber. Dann endlich nahm sie ihren bösen Blick von Korel und entschuldigte sich bei Crona.

„Ich wollte dich fragen ob du Lust hast mit spazieren zu kommen?" Crona sah Maka etwas ängstlich an, unentschlossen ob sie dem zustimmen sollte oder nicht. Während sie so nachdachte, kam Ragnarök aus dem Rücken von Crona und sah sie kopfüber schräg an. „Du hast doch nicht etwa Angst vor die Tür zu gehen?" sagte er in einem spöttischen Ton.

Vor lauter Angst das Ragnarök ihr wieder etwas antun würde das sie nicht mochte, stimmte sie augenblicklich Makas Angebot zu. „Zum Glück hast du endlich mal etwas getan was dich nicht wie ein Weichei da stehen lässt." zufrieden Hieb er Crona nochmal auf den Kopf und verbarg sich wieder in ihrem Körper.

„Ihr scheint euch immer besser zu verstehen." lächelte Maka Crona an. „Naja, ein wenig." stimmte Crona ausführlich zu.

Korel kam von der Lampe, auf der er die ganze Zeit saß herunter, und setzte sich auf Makas Schulter, seinem derzeitigen Stammplatz. Als Crona Korel wieder sah, erschrak sie wieder, aber verkroch sich diesmal nicht. Nein, diesmal blieb sie nur zitternd in einer Schreck-starre stehen.

„Hab keine Angst, Korel ist ein ganz lieber." um ihrem Argument Druck zu verleihen streichelte sie Korel übers Federkleid. „Du kannst ihn auch streicheln." sagte Maka anschließend damit Crona ihr Furcht voll und ganz überwinden konnte.

Crona konnte sich nach dem Anblick, wo Maka korel streichelte, wieder bewegen und kam Makas Aufforderung langsam und unsicher nach. Wenige Zentimeter trennten Cronas Hand und Korel. Kurz vor der Berührung kam Ragnarök noch einmal aus ihrem Rücken, ohne das Crona es merkte, und schrie laut „BUUH!" in ihr Ohr. Crona schlug Korel bei dem Schrecken von Makas Schulter und brach ohnmächtig zusammen.

„Das war wohl ein bisschen viel." lachte Ragnarök. Maka hebte Korel beruhigt auf, da er scheinbar nicht verletzt war, und drehte sich zu Ragnarök um. Ragnarök spürte etwas gefährliches. Er baute sich so furchterregend wie es sein kleiner kindhafter Körper zu ließ und erschrak dann selbst wer vor ihm stand. Noch bevor er sich in den Körper von Crona zurück ziehen konnte traf ihn eine Buchkante so heftig, dass selbst das schwarze Blut, aus dem er bestand, dem Angriff nicht stand halten konnte und er auf Crona zusammen brach.

Maka brachte Crona ins Bett, legte einen Brief auf ihr Nachttisch und ging mit Korel alleine spazieren.

Maka brauchte nicht einmal nach hause gehen, sie wusste das Soul immer noch mit Blair rummachen würde und das machte sie wütend. Korel merkte die Wut die in Maka aufstieg und versuchte sie dadurch abzulenken, indem er sich an ihre Wange kuschelte. Es wirkte, denn sie entspannte sich merklich.

Aber um sich richtig zu entspannen ging Maka aus Shibusen heraus und in eines der nahe gelegenen Dörfer. Hier wurde ein Jahrmarkt aufgebaut und hier wollte Maka unbedingt hin, aber allein um einfach nur mal richtig abschalten zu können.

Nach einer Weile, war Maka schon völlig entspannt. Nichts ahnend, wurde sie aber beobachtet. Die Mizune Schwestern hatten sie die ganze Zeit verfolgt ohne das Maka oder Korel es bemerkt hatten. Sie warteten auf eine Möglichkeit Korel zu entführen. Zu ihrem Glück war Soul nicht bei ihr und so war Maka unbewaffnet.

Maka hatte so viel Spaß auf dem Jahrmarkt das sie nun etwas weiter Weg von dem Trubel sich in einem Park abseits der Feierlichkeiten auf eine Bank setzte und die Füße ausstreckte. Korel hüpfte von ihrer Schulter und legte sich in ihren Schoß. Es hatte einige Happen von Makas Zuckerwatte stibitzt und nun war es voll und wollte sich ausruhen.

Das war die Chance die Mizune Schwestern gewartet hatten. Jeweils 2 der Schwestern vereinten sich und bildeten 2 Kinder. Die 5. wartete in ihrem Versteck.

Zwei Mädchen hüpften fröhlich, Hände haltend, den Weg in Richtung Maka entlang. Maka freute sich für die beiden, die scheinbar den gleichen Spaß hatten, wie sie. Als die Mädchen an sie heran war, merkte sie das sie sich wie Mäuse verkleidet hatten. Maka störte es nicht, sie fand es lustig.

Die Mädchen setzten sich links und rechts von Maka auf die Bank. Sie lächelten Maka von beiden Seiten an. Das war doch etwas unheimlich, Korel erging es genauso. Während die beiden von den Mädchen abgelenkt waren, jagte die letzte Mizune aus ihrem nahen Versteck, mit einem Sack in ihren Händen, und griff sich Korel. Maka erschrak bei der Berührung der Mizune und sprang, zur gleichen Zeit wie die Mizune herangekommen war, auf und katapultierte Korel, ohne das Maka es wollte, in die Luft und rettete es damit.

Die beiden Mädchen schauten verärgert zu Maka, als ihre Schwester den Vogel verfehlte. Die Mädchen sprangen in die Luft um Korel mit bloßen Fingern zu fangen, das bereuten sie mit kleinen Verletzungen.

Maka realisierte erst jetzt was los war. Die Mädchen waren Formen der Mizune Schwestern und wollten Korel entführen.

Die Mädchen teilten sich wieder auf, um so mehr Gegner für Korel darzustellen. Korel hastete von einer Seite des Himmels zur anderen Seite und egal wo es hin flog, plötzlich schwebte eine Mizune vor es.

Korel geriet in Panik und Maka konnte nicht helfen. Sie waren zu weit oben. Das einzige was sie tun konnte, war Korel zu zurufen damit er zu ihr kam und er sich in ihr verstecken konnte, aber es hörte sie scheinbar nicht.

Maka sah sich rasch um und fand einige kleine Steine, die sie aufhob und anfing die Mäuse zu bewerfen.

Korel hatte schon Schwierigkeiten die Mizune auszuweichen und nun regnete es auch noch Steine, die knapp vorbei flogen. _Es regnet Steine?_ Fragte Korel sich selbst und sah nun auf den Boden. Es sah Maka am Boden stehen und Steine werfen, mehr schlecht als recht. Da kam Korel die Idee und flog im Zickzack-Kurs auf Maka zu.

Maka sah mit fröhlicheren Miene das Korel nun auf sie zu flog, aber die Mizune bemerkten das auch. Um den Kontakt der beiden zu verhindern griffen 2 der Mizune Maka an.

Maka bemerkte die Angreifer zu spät und wurde von den Schnurrhaaren an der Seite getroffen. Es waren nur ein paar Kratzer, aber am Stoff brannten sie. Um den nächsten Angriffen auszuweichen musste sie sich mehr bewegen, dadurch flog Korel einige mal an ihr vorbei, in dem Versuch sich mit ihr zu vereinigen.

Es sah aussichtslos aus für die beiden.

Maka konnte schon bald nicht mehr und stolperte über einen der Steine die sie geworfen hatte und nun überall auf dem Boden lagen. Die beiden Mizune flogen an ihr vorbei. Durch den plötzlichen halt von Makas Bewegungen hatte auch nun Korel endlich sie erreicht und verschmolz mit ihr.

Die Mizune fiepten laut ihr Unglück heraus, doch aufgeben wollten sie noch nicht. Sie vereinigten sich einmal zu dritt und einmal zu zweit. So stand ein Kind und eine Jugendliche vor Maka, die sich langsam erhob.

Maka nahm sich noch einmal ein paar Steine in die Hände und sah die beiden Damen mit einem lächeln auf dem Gesicht an.

Das Mädchen und die Jugendliche sahen sich an, dabei nutzten sie ihre Magie um ihre Fingernägel durch Magie zu verlängern und zu verstärken. Maka sah das und warf den ersten Stein.

Sie traf die Jugendliche an eine der Nägel, doch statt abzubrechen, zerfiel der zu Staub.

Die Mizune machten sich Angriffs bereit und sahen wieder Maka in das Gesicht. Sie lächelte noch immer, vollkommen unbeeindruckt das der Stein einfach so zu Staub zerfallen war.

-Makas Seele-

„Hei Maka, was ist das da für eine Kugel am Himmel?" fragte Korel nun in der Gestalt halb Drache, halb Fuchs.

„Das weiß ich nicht. Sie fällt mir jetzt zum ersten Mal auf." antwortete Maka selbst erstaunt was so alles in ihrer Seele zu finden war.

Korel sprang in richtung der Kugel und griff sie sich. In Klauen haltend leuchtete sie auf einmal auf und verschwand.

Der Boden von Makas Seele fing an zu beben und aus dem Boden schossen Nadelbaum ähnliche Gebilde, nur das sie tief schwarz waren und die Äste aussahen wie klingen einer Sense.

„Was ist das?" fragte Korel erschrocken. Maka war zwar erstaunt aber nicht geschockt was hier vor sich ging.

„Das ist von meinem Papa, ich bin auch zum Teil eine Waffe." gab Maka zur Antwort, immer noch beobachtend wie sich auf einer Seite ihrer weiten Wiese ein Wald aus Klingen formte.

„Das ist genau das was ich brauche." freute sich nun Korel.

-Im Park-

Die Mizune sprangen nun auf Maka zu, doch anstatt auszuweichen wie die Mizune es gedacht hatten hob sie mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen ihren rechten Arm. Dieser formte sich zu einer Sense den sie mit einem Schlag in Richtung der jugendlichen Mizune führte und dabei die Magie verstärkten Nägel abschnitt. Während das Kind nicht mehr heran kam und nur vorbei sprang.

Die Jugendliche brüllte vor Schmerz auf, wand noch einmal ihren Blick zu Maka und entschied sich dann zu flüchten. Die kleine Mizune blieb noch kurz stehen, ungläubig was sich ereignet hatte, flüchtete dann aber auch.

Makas Arm nahm wieder die alte Gestalt an und Korel kam aus ihrem Körper wieder heraus und flatterte auf ihre Schulter. Maka blinzelte kurz um sich wieder an die Umgebung zu gewöhnen.

„Das fühlt sich immer wieder seltsam an wenn du meinen Körper übernimmst. Wir sollten zurück gehen, sonst machen sich unsere Freunde noch sorgen." sagte Maka leicht erschöpft, als hätte sie bei einem Marathon mit gemacht.

Während sie nach Hause lief und Korel auf ihrer Schulter schlief, betrachtete sie ihre Hand. Sie konzentrierte sich kurz und ihr Zeigefinger wurde zu einer kleinen Sense.

„jetzt kann ich wohl meine Waffenform kontrollieren." sagte sie zu sich selbst, verwandelte ihren Finger zurück und streichelte Korel übers Gefieder.


	7. Korel auf Wanderschaft

**Korel auf Wanderschaft**

**Damit ihr Korel besser versteht (weiß aber nicht ob es wirklich was wird, schreibe spontan) kommt jetzt ein Kapitel aus Sicht von Korel.**

-Shibusen-

Maka lief erschöpft durch die Straßen bis zu ihrer Wohnung, die sie sich mit Soul und Blair teilte. Als sie durch die Tür trat ignorierte sie, dass Blair hinter Soul her jagte und an Maka vorbei zur Tür hinaus. Sie schloss diese und begab sich in ihr Zimmer und schmiss sich auf ihr Bett.

Korel wachte gerade noch rechtzeitig auf um zu bemerken das Maka ins Bett wollte. Es flog von ihrer Schulter und zum geöffneten Fenster hinaus, der frischen Brise entgegen.

Über den Dächern flog Korel erst einmal unbeschwert Kreise. Nach dem 5. drehte Korel ab und suchte sich ein Ziel, wen es beobachten wollte um mehr über die Freunde von Maka zu erfahren.

Korel erspähte wie Soul gerade in eine Seitengasse sprintete und Blair hinter ihm her. _Ob er jemals Blair eine wirkliche Abfuhr verpassen wird?_ Fragte sich Korel, doch das stand in den Sternen. _Vielleicht sollte ich Soul mal in Makas Seele einladen._ Dachte sich Korel darauf, aber da müsste es ein passenderer Zeitpunkt sein als jetzt.

_Aus Blair werde ich nicht schlau und ich mag sie auch nicht, will mich immer fangen._

Korel wendete den Blick ab und suchte sich die nächste Gruppe.

Korel wurde schnell fündig. Zwischen Bäumen konnte Korel, Black Star und Tsubaki erkennen, welche zusammen trainierten. Der Falke flog über den beiden einige Runden, um zu erkennen was genau sie trainierten.

Black Star versuchte Angriffe von Tsubaki zu kontern, wobei seine Augen verbunden waren und Tsubaki fast lautlos sich bewegte. Black schaffte es ziemlich gut die Angriffe zu Blocken, aber wenn er versuchte Tsubaki zu treffen, versagte er kläglich. Viele Fortschritte machte Black Star nicht, daher flog Korel weiter.

Abseits der Schule stand ein dunkles Gebäude. Dort ist Korel bisher noch nie hin geflogen. Korel landete auf einem der knochigen, abgestorbenen Bäumen und sah in Richtung Eingang.

Dort rollte und drehte sich Dr. Stein auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, auf und ab vor dem Eingang, dabei kicherte er. Mit einem mal blieb er stehen und sah aus seinem Augenwinkel Korel. Er drehte an seiner Schraube und passte seine Wellenlänge der von Korel an. „Wenn haben wir denn da?" sprach er und drehte sich langsam in die Richtung des Baumes, wo Korel saß.

Korel war sich unsicher, ist Stein jetzt freundlich oder gefährlich. Einerseits vertraute der Shinigami Dr. Stein, aber Stein verhält sich viel zu zufällig. _Nein, nein, das Risiko gehe ich nicht ein. _Dachte sich Korel und flog lieber weg.

Dr. Stein sah zu wie Korel nicht zu ihm kam und eher davon flog. Enttäuscht steckte er das Skalpell wieder in seinen Kittel und fing wieder an sich in seinem Stuhl zu drehen und auf und ab zu rollen.

_Irgendwie war das jetzt aber gruselig._

Während seiner Flucht vor Stein flog Korel an einer Villa vorbei, noch rechtzeitig wurde Patti vor der Villa erkannt, also drehte Korel um und landete in der Nähe auf einem Baum. Weiter hinter Patti lag Liz auf einer Liege und sonnte sich. Es war richtig Idylle. Wenn da nicht Death the Kid wäre.

Kid sah sich zufrieden um, endlich hatte er seinen Garten fertiggestellt, mit der vorhandenen Symmetrie, die er wollte. Selbst jedes Blatt an jedem Baum hing an seiner stelle in der richtigen Position. Selbst im Wind bewegten sie sich identisch.

Er ließ noch einmal seinen Blick über seinen Garten schweifen und erkannt zu seiner Überraschung etwas Oranges in **einem** der Bäume. Verzweifelt rannte Kid auf diesen Baum zu und sah zu seinem Unglück das Korel dort auf einem Ast saß und dabei die Blätter durcheinander brachte und selbst den Ast, wenn auch nur wenig, verbog.

„NEIN!" brüttelt Kid in seiner Verzweiflung und rief die Thompson Schwestern zu sich, „Verwandlung" rief er ihnen zu und einen Moment später hielt er die beiden Pistolen in seinen Händen.

Korel geriet in Panic bei dem Anblick von Kid's Gesicht und den beiden, auf ihn gerichteten, Pistolen. Mit unüberlegten hastigen Flügelschlägen versuchte Korel aus dem Baum ab zu heben und schlug dabei Blätter vom Baum herunter.

„RESONANZ!" brüllte Kid in seiner immer mehr steigenden Wut und formte seine tödliche Waffe, ohne daran zu denken das er dabei den Baum mit Pulverisieren würde.

Mit einem letzten Satz sprang Korel in die Luft und entkam um Federbreite den abgefeuerten Strahl und flog so schnell es ging zur Schule.

Patti und Liz hatten sich inzwischen wieder zurück verwandelt. Kid lag am Boden heulend um den Verlust des Baumes, der Vollständigkeit seines Gartens und der Arbeit die er hinein gesteckt hatte. Aber auch das er die Ursache für die Zerstörung entkommen gelassen hatte.

Patti lachte und freute sich über die Zerstörung die Kid am Baum verursacht hatte und Liz ging ungerührt und eher genervt von der Übertreibung wieder zu ihrer Liege und sonnte sich weiter.

Schwer atmend kam Korel an der Schule an und landete auf dem Geländer vom Balkon und ruhte sich von dem Schock aus.

Deprimiert saß Crona am Geländer angelehnt auf dem Balkon der Schule, hier war es wunder schön abgeschieden und keiner konnte ihr zu nahe kommen. Plötzlich hörte sich ein flattern und kurz darauf etwas mit Krallen auf dem Geländer landen. Sie blickte über sich und sah den Bauch eines Vogels, welcher aus einem Mix aus weißen und orangen Federn bestand.

Korel bemerkte das jemand schon anwesend war, Crona saß da und schaute das Gefieder an. Etwas angst davor wieder geschlagen zu werden hüpfte Korel ein Stück auf dem Geländer entlang.

„Ä-ähm, hallo." stotterte Crona, als sie erkannte was für ein Vogel da saß und hielt ihre zitternde Hand vor Korel.

Skeptisch sah Korel sich die Hand an und tippelte vorsichtig dieser entgegen.

Crona war sich noch immer unsicher, aber überwand ihre Angst und strich vorsichtig Korel übers Gefieder. Es fühlte sich sanft an ihrer Hand an. Crona kicherte leise als sie sah das Korel nun völlig entspannt auf dem Geländer saß und die Augen geschlossen hatte.

_Die hier mag ich sehr, auch wenn sie mich zu Anfang geschlagen hatte._ Freute sich Korel und gab ein schnurren ähnliches Geräusch von sich.

Auf einmal spürte Crona ein Druck auf ihren Kopf, „Hei, hattest du nicht Milch für meinen Schokoladen Pudding aufgesetzt?". Erschrocken zog Crona vorsichtig aber schnell ihre Hand von Korel weg und rannte Panisch nach Hause.

_Schade, gerade dann, wenn es schön wird._ Dachte sich Korel.

Nachdem Korel noch eine weile da saß und die lachende Sonne betrachtete, flog der Vogel weiter, auf der suche nach weiteren bekannten Gesichtern.

Am Eingang der Schule waren 2 Schüler aus Makas Klasse zu sehen, Korel konnte sich noch an den beiden erinnern. Sie hockten ständig über ein Buch über einer Waffe.

Sie rannten aus der Stadt, durch das vor der Stadt liegende Ödland, einer Felswand hinauf und dann in einen Tunnel hinein.

Korel flog ihnen nach und verwandelte sich in die andere Form. Langsam und vorsichtig, um keine Geräusche zu erzeugen, folgte Korel ihnen auf allen Vieren durch den wässrigen Tunnel.

Aus allen Ecken des steinernen Tunnels flogen kleine Pixies auf die beiden zu und umkreisten sie lachend. Am ende des Tunnels lag eine große Kammer mit Knöchel tiefem Wasser und in der Mitte eine Insel mit einem Schwert das im steinernen Boden steckte.

Korel sah vom Eingang zur Kammer den beiden zu was diese dort machten.

„Endlich, wir haben es gefunden, das legendäre Schwert Excalibur und es ist immer noch dort wo es all die Jahrhunderte verschollen war." sprach der eine mit einer recht hohen Stimme. Der andere nickte ihm nur zu und beide legten stumm zusammen ihre Hände auf dem Schwertgriff.

Ein Leuchten ging durch die Kammer und blendete alle Anwesenden. Das Schwert war verschwunden und an seiner statt stand eine kleine weiße Figur mit Zylinder und Gehstock. Die beiden Jungs starrten die Figur ungläubig und stumm an, bis diese anfing zu sprechen.

„Hallo, ich bin das mächtigste Schwert das je existierte und je existieren wird, ich wurde bereits von den größten Kriegern der Vergangenheit getragen und alle wurden Helden. ..." nach einer längeren Pause um seinen Worten Druck zu verleihen, wollte einer der Jungs etwas fragen, doch er kam nicht dazu. „RUHE! Wenn ihr mich EXCALIBUR tragen wollt, müsste ihr zuerst meine Geschichten anhören und verstehen. ..." seine nächste Pause war diesmal noch länger als vorher, es schien so als ob er warten würde ob einer der beiden anfing etwas zu sagen, aber sie waren geduldig.

Auf den Gesichtern der Jungs entstanden schon Schweißperlen von der Anstrengung nichts während der Pause zu sagen oder zu fragen.

Korel hatte aber nicht die Geduld und ging auf Excalibur los um diesen wieder in den Stein zu stecken. Doch Excalibur wich elegant zur Seite aus und schlug Korel mit seinem Stock auf den Rücken.

„Unterbrecht mich nicht!" fuhr Excalibur Korel an, die Jungs standen nun vollkommen perplex vor den beiden und wussten nicht was sie tun sollten.

Excalibur hatte Korel noch gar nicht gesehen, er hatte sich einfach nur aus Reflex bewegt. Nun drehte er sich aber um und sah die merkwürdige Kreatur da im Wasser liegen. Mit schräg gelegtem Kopf sah Excalibur Korel an und merkte dabei nicht das sich der lange Schweif von Korel um seine Beine schlang und ihn dann in die Höhe hob.

Die Jungs hielten es nicht mehr aus und rannten davon, zum Unglück der Pixies.

Excalibur konnte sich mit deiner Verwandlung zum Schwert befreien, aber nun war er schutzlos, da er sich nicht Bewegen konnte. Also nahm Korel Excalibur in die Klauen und stieß das Schwert so stark wie möglich in den Stein, auf das niemand es jemals wieder heraus ziehen könnte.

Immer noch zitternd von dem Erlebnis, floh Korel aus der Höhle und flog wiedermal so schnell der Vogel fliegen konnte nach Hause zu Maka, wo es immer noch am schönsten war.


	8. Eine bekannte Person

**Eine bekannte Person**

**Weder im Anime noch im Manga (soweit ich weiß) wurde sie nur zu Anfang mal erwähnt. Also hat Sie jetzt einen auftritt bei mir.**

-Shibusen-

Vor den Toren Shibusens stand eine Person, gekleidet in einem braunen grünen Mantel mit Kapuze und Sandaletten. Diese Person schwelgte gerade in Gedanken an die Zeit in dieser Schule. Nach kurzer Zeit wendete sie sich von den Gedanken ab und spazierte durch das Tor.

In den der Vorstadt von Shibusen lief sie durch bestimmte Straßen, durch die sie schon vor so langer Zeit durchschritten hatte. Wie sie so durch die Straßen lief kam sie an einen Platz an der von einem hohen Zaun umgeben war und innerhalb ein Basketball Feld.

Auf dem Feld spielten gerade ein paar Jugendlicher. Sie hatten sehr viel Spaß dabei, genau so wie die Person vor so vielen Jahren. Sie blieb noch eine Weile dort am Zaun stehen und beobachtete das Spiel.

Es war nur wenig Zeit vergangen, da verließen die Jugendlichen auch schon den Platz, völlig erschöpft. Sie hatten scheinbar schon eine ganze Weile dort gespielt. Die Person wendete sich der nächsten Straße zu und ging dort hin wo sie ihren Lieblingsbäcker wusste.

Während des Weges viel der Person einige wenige Unterschiede zu damals auf. Nur ein paar Laternen funktionierten nicht mehr und einige Gebäude schienen beschädigt zu sein, aber sonst hatte sich nichts mehr verändert.

Da stand sie nun, vor einer verschlossenen Tür, mit Nägeln verriegelt. Eine kleine Träne viel auf die Straße.

Noch während sie so vor sich hin Trauerte, über den Verlust ihres Lieblingsbäckers, bemerkte sie wie ein Vogel, ängstlich mit den Flügeln schlagend, knapp an ihr vorbei flog. Kurz darauf folgte eine seltsame Frau auf einem Kürbis hinter her. Und dann die Frau verfolgend ein Jugendlicher und so wie es aussah seine Freundin. Das Mädchen kam der Person sehr bekannt vor, woher wusste sie aber nicht mehr genau.

Während der Junge weiter rannte blieb das Mädchen plötzlich stehen und sah zurück auf die Person. Ihre blicke kreuzten sich für einen Moment bevor das Mädchen anfing zu weinen und auf die Person zu rannte und dabei rief: „MAMA!".

Maka Umarmte die Frau im Mantel so sehr als könnte sie jederzeit wieder verschwinden wenn sie los ließ. Das gleiche tat die Person im Mantel. Einige Entfernung von den beiden entfernt blieben Soul und Blair stehen, sich wundernd warum Maka sie nicht mehr mit verfolgte und sahen sie eine Person umarmen.

Korel flog an den beiden, fast außer Atem, vorbei und landete der Person auf der Schulter. Diese sah Korel etwas ängstlich an, „Was machst du denn hier, warum bist du nicht beim Shinigami?" fragte sie. Maka sah auf die Schulter der Person, welche eine Frau war und zudem ihre Mutter und sah Korel auf ihrer Schulter.

Was Maka mehr wunderte war das ihre Mutter Korel kannte. „Mama, du kennst Korel?". „Ja natürlich, aber warum ist Korel nicht beim Shinigami" fragte sie dann Maka, „Weil der Shinigami mir Korel anvertraut hat. Ich soll auf Korel aufpassen.".

Makas Mutter sah sie verwirrt an, _weshalb sollte der Shinigami gerade meiner Tochter Korel geben?_, überlegte sie sich, kam aber auf kein Ergebnis, sie würde wohl mit dem Shinigami darüber reden müssen, zumal sie die gefahren von Medien kannte.

„Mama, ich habe mich schon häufig gefragt wie ich Korel ansprechen soll, ich kenne nicht einmal das Geschlecht!", immer noch in Gedanken versunken antwortete die Mutter reflexartig „Korel hat zwar beide Geschlechter, ist aber von seiner Persönlichkeit her mehr männlich."

Maka streichelte nach dieser unspektakulären Antwort Korels Gefieder und sagte, „Also bist du auch ein Kerl, werde bloß nicht so wie Soul". Soul hörte dies und wollte sich gerade beschweren, kam aber nicht mehr dazu, da Blair ihn von hinten griff und versuchte ihn in eine der dunklen Gassen zu zerren. „Genau das meine ich, lässt sich von jedem Mädchen abschleppen und achtet nicht mal auf meine Gefühle." dabei beachtete sie die Hilferufe von Soul gar nicht.

Makas Mutter wurde, als Soul anfing zu schreien, aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und hörte wie Maka mit Korel sprach. „Ach meine Maka, du magst den Jungen so sehr, hast aber angst das er so wie Spirit endet." Maka sah zu ihr auf, „Aber hab keine Angst, du siehst das bei dem Jungen falsch, er ruft nach deiner Hilfe damit du ihm vor anderen Frauen beschützt. Du solltest ihm Helfen, ich geh solange mit Korel zum Shinigami." Als Makas Mutter weggehen wollte, bemerkte sie das Maka sie unsicher ansah. Daher blieb sie noch einmal stehen blickte Maka in die Augen und sagte „Du bist wunder schön geworden. Auch wenn einige etwas anderes behaupten, man sieht es dir an das du den Jungen sehr magst, also befreie ihn und halte dich nicht zurück, ihm zu zeigen wie sehr du ihn Magst."

Damit ging sie in Richtung der Schule weiter, mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Sie hoffte, dass das Mädchen was den Jungen in die Gasse gezogen hatte, hart im nehmen war.

Maka blickte noch einmal erstaunt zu ihrer Mutter zurück. _Wie konnte sie so leicht durchschaut werden, aber sie hatte recht. Ich hole mir Soul zurück. _Damit rannte sie in die Gasse, wo sie die beiden zuletzt gesehen hatte.

**Übrigends, ich habe mal alle Kapitel rechtschreiblich korrigiert, falls ihr es nochmal lesen wollt.**** Entschuldigt mich bitte weil mein neues Kapitel so ewig gedauert hatte bis es hochgeladen wurde. Werde mich wieder versuchen zu beeilen^^.  
**


	9. Erwachte Gefühle

**Erwachte Gefühle**

**Das zieht sich immer mehr hin bis meine nächsten Kapitel raus kommen. Aber was soll's. Hauptsache es kommt noch was und kommt nicht irgendwann in einen still stand.**

Man hörte ein leises schmerzerfülltes Miauen aus einem der Zimmer von Maka's Wohnung. In Soul's Bett lag Blair als Katze mit ihrem Hexenhut und Miaute fürchterlich, um den Verlust von 2 ihrer Leben.

- Rückblick als Maka in die Gasse rannte -

Blair saß gerade auf Soul's Schoß und umarmte ihn, so fest sie konnte, und schnurrte dabei, als wäre sie gerade in Katzenform.

Soul konnte sich nicht rühren, egal in wie schwere Auseinandersetzungen er geraten würde, er würde nie einer schönen Damen etwas antun können oder sie von sich weg stoßen. _Ach, wenn doch nur Maka mich verstehen würde. _Er würde ihr nie wehtun können, aber er konnte Blair auch nicht so einfach weg stoßen. Was würde er nicht alles für Maka tun.

Während die beiden so auf dem Boden lagen, bedeckte die beiden ein finsterer Schatten. Blair drehte sich vorsichtig um und sah in den Augen von Maka. Soul wurde kreide bleich, jetzt würde er mit Sicherheit sterben. Maka jedoch hatte vollkommen andere Gedanken, diesmal würde sie nicht Soul bestrafen sondern den Auslöser für das ganze. Sie ließ ihr Fingerknöchel knacken, holte aus ihrer Jogging-Jacke ein Buch, ihren dicksten Wälzer den sie hatte, welches zum Einband hin schmaler wurde und mit einem Metallrahmen verstärkt wurde.

Blair stieg mit einem grinsen von Soul und lud Maka dazu ein ihn zu bestrafen. Sie mochte es wenn Soul sich in Qualen windet. Doch als sie wieder zu Maka aufblickte, sah Blair das Maka nicht Soul ansteuerte sondern sie selbst. Noch ehe Blair sich bewegen konnte wurde ihr Schädel regelrecht in 2 Teile gespalten. Der Körper löste sich in Staub auf und wehte mit dem Wind davon.

Einen Moment später erschien Blair und wollte Maka zur rede stellen. Das war ein Fehler, sobald Maka die Katze mit dem Hexenhut sah, ergriff sie diese und schleuderte diese in die Nächste Hauswand. Dort verschwand wieder der Körper von Blair.

Soul sah Schreckensbleich alles mit an, er konnte sich nicht mehr rühren, man würde ihn eher denken da säße eine Leiche. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen das Blair jemals von Maka so fertig gemacht wurde und noch weniger konnte er sich vorstellen wie er das gleich überleben soll.

Maka drehte sich zu Soul hin, kniete sich vor ihn hin, blickte in sein Gesicht und hofft das sie es richtig machte. „DU IDIOT!" schrie sie ihn an, nach dem die Worte sie verlassen hatte war sie erstaunt, sie wollte ihn nicht anbrüllen, _Nochmal, diesmal muss ich es richtig hin bekommen._

Soul wollte schon, nach diesen Worten, weiter weg krauchen, konnte es aber nicht. Denn Maka setzte gerade wieder an etwas zu sagen. „Soul ich wollte nicht,... also... reiß dich zusammen!" die letzten Worte sprach sie schnell aus und etwas zu laut, sie brüllte diese schon fast.

Soul sprang auf und stand stramm vor ihr. So als wäre es ein Befehl gewesen.

Etwas weiter entfernt hinter einer Mülltonne betrachtete Blair das Geschehen. _Ist Maka etwa schon so weit mit ihren Gefühlen? Ich wusste ja das sie etwas für ihn übrig hatte, aber so viel?_

- Maka's Apartment -

Das war es was geschah und weshalb sie vollkommen allein gelassen auf dem Bett von Soul lag und Trauerte, nicht deswegen das sie Soul nicht mehr Quälen konnte, nein, sie hatte 2 ihrer Wertvollen Leben verloren. Das war es wirklich nicht Wert. Sie respektierte nun Maka voll und ganz und würde sich ihr nie wieder in den weg stellen, aber was sollte sie jetzt tun? Ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung war dahin. Sie könnte jetzt mit Korel weiter machen, aber der stand auch unter Makas Schutz.

Warum sie wusste das Korel ein er war? Sie hatte gelauscht als sie Soul um die Ecke schliff.

- Beim Shinigami -

Maka's Mutter saß mit dem Shinigami an einem Tisch und lachten beherzt über das was sie erlebt hatte und was alles in ihrer Abwesenheit geschah. Korel Spielte unterdessen mit ein paar Haarsträhnen von ihr. Sie hatte ein innere Lächeln aufgesetzt, was Maka wohl gerade mit Soul machte.

- Shibusen, auf einem Balkon -

Maka stand am Geländer und versuchte ihre aufwühlenden Gefühle zu bändigen. Neben ihr stand Soul in seiner gelassenen Art, aber auch er hatte innerlich zu kämpfen, er wusste einfach nicht was mit Maka los war, warum sie sich so benahm.

Er wusste auf jeden Fall, das Maka etwas für ihn empfand, wie sollte er aber diese Gefühle erwidern ohne uncool zu erscheinen.

Beide sahen sie der Sonne beim untergehen zu, wie diese schwitzend und erschöpft sich über den Horizont quälte.

Maka faste sich nun einigermaßen und wagte sich vor eine Hand auf die von Soul zu legen. Als sie sich nur flüchtig berührten, lief Maka rot an und zog ihr Hand wieder weg. Soul hatte diese flüchtige Berührung gespürt, sah sie aber nicht an, sondern lächelte nur.

So standen sie noch eine Weile. Bis die Sonne vollkommen verschwunden war und der blutige Sichelmond erschien.


End file.
